warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot/ Warrior Cats Verhalenbundel
Mmm vage titel. Hoi mensen. Ik ben Avondpoot. Dat had je vast al door. Vandaag (en morgen en overmorgen en over-overmorgen en over-over-overmorgen en over-over-over-overmorgen...) gaan we eens goed wat gigantisch veel nieuwe Warrior Cats verhalen schrijven. Ik ga ook wat uitleg geven over mijn (prachtugggeee nee hehe) schrijfstijl en HOE ik schrijf, want er komt nog verdomd veel bij kijken ook. Ik leg ook alles uit over personages die ik verzin. Hieronder zal een stukje komen waar vragen komen te staan die in deze comments worden gesteld dusjah, vraag maar ALLES behalve waar ik woon enzo. 'Vragen' Vragen kun je stellen in de comments. Daar en hieronder zal er op geantwoord worden. Hulstlicht (Vraag): Avondpoot, hoelang schrijf jij eigenlijk al?? Antwoord: 'Eén en een half jaar ongeveer. '''Kwiklicht & Vuurster (Vraag): '''Wat is je favo ff van alle ff's die je hier al hebt geschreven? '''Antwoord: '''Ik moet zeggen, Ochtendrood was erg vlot om aan te schrijven en hij was best populair die tijd :) 'Hoe Ik Schrijf Schrijven is niet gemakkelijk, ook al lijkt het dat op het eerste zicht wel. Je moet met alles rekening houden, en dan wil je nog een goed verhaal hebben ook. Als je een vlotte lezer bent, zul je vast wel ontdekt hebben dat er verschillende elementen door de verhaallijn met elkaar verweven zijn. Hiermee bedoel ik bijvoorbeeld iets of iemand die in het begin vaag of even voorkomt, maar aan het einde zo'n beetje heel het verhaal bepaald; en er zijn nog meer dingen zoals dat. Een verhaal kun je zo spannend maken, zodat meer mensen het zullen lezen. Een verhaal deel ik altijd op in 3 delen; De inleiding en introductie, Het middenstuk en hindernissen, en het einde; de climax en confrontatie. Veel meer schrijvers doen het dus precies hetzelfde. Wanneer je dit weet kun je zowel boeken als films ontleden en opsplitsen in 3. In deel 1 worden alle personages en eventuele belangrijke situaties waar het verhaal om draait voorgesteld. In deel 2 gebeuren er spannende dingen en kun je al beginnen met situaties in elkaar verweven. In deel 3 maak je de finale en sluit je het verhaal ook af; maar je kunt ook een cliffhanger maken. Een cliffhanger is een verhaal waarin er op het einde iets heel spannends gebeurt, zodat de lezers niet kunnen wachten op het volgende deel. Hoofdstukken kun je dus ook laten eindigen met een cliffhanger. Het is nooit goed om aubrupt aan een verhaal te beginnen, lekker wat hoofdstukjes schrijven... brainstormen in het begin is het beste, maar je mag natuurlijk ook ronduit beginnen, al is er kans dat je ergens vastraakt als je niet genoeg fantasie over hebt. Een verhaal moet je al goed plannen voor je ook effectief gaat schrijven. Wie zijn de personages? Wat is hun karakter? Zal ik er twee maken die steeds op elkaar vitten? Ga ik er een koppeltje tussensteken? Automatisch ga je door dat denken een eventuele verhaallijn in elkaar steken. En terwijl je de verhaallijn bedenkt, creeëer je dus ook eventuele personages. Hopelijk vonden jullie dit een handige uitleg! 'Personages Verzinnen' Zoals jullie in het vorige stukje al gezien hebben, is het handig eerst een verhaallijn of personages te maken. Het is handig om eerst de hoofdrollen te bedenken. De volgende puntjes moet je dus ook zeker al wat gaan brainstormen. *Hun familie. *Hun uiterlijk. *Hun karakter. *Hun verleden. Vooral dat laatste en eerste puntje kan goed van pas komen voor het verhaal zelf. 'Verhalen Verzinnen' Begin alleen maar een verhaal als je ontploft van inspiratie. Verhalen komen voort uit personages, en personages uit verhalen. Zoals in "Hoe ik schrijf" al werd verteld, bestaat een verhaal uit drie delen. Het is leuk om al eens te bedenken uit wat voor stukken je de intro gaat samenstellen. In de intro zou je eens goed kunnen beginnen met personages, en in diezelfde intro ontploft de bom die het hele verhaal in werking stelt. Titels zijn ook moeilijk te verzinnen, maar ja. Daar heb ik helaas geen tip voor... Schrijvers zijn wrede mensen. Ze doen hun personages van alles en nog wat aan. 'Verhalen' Hier zul je enkele verhalen vinden die ik op m'n best heb geschreven. Ik hoop erg dat jullie ze leuk zullen vinden! 'Verhaal 1: Wilgentak en Jasmijn' In dit verhaal draait alles rond Wilgpoot en Valkpoot, twee RivierClanleerlingen die maar wat graag hun Clangenoten afluisteren. Maar wanneer hun scherpe oren een beangstigend gesprek opvangen, raken ze verwikkeld in een situatie van leven en dood, en er is niemand die hen kan helpen... 'Hoofdstuk 1' "Wilgpoot, kun je me de goudsbloem aan geven, alsjeblieft?" Paddebloem draaide zich om met fonkelende moerasgroene ogen."Natuurlijk!" Wilgpoot graaide met een poot in de rotsgleuf die zich in de wand van het medicijnhol bevond. Het was een groot, ruim hol, omgeven door rotswanden en met als dak een inelkaar gevouwen massa van takken en bladeren. Overal in de rotsen zaten gaten, spleten en gleuven, die uitpuilden van de overvloedige kruiden die er in Rivierterritorium groeide. Wilgpoot was een jonge leerlingmedicijnkat die ijverig trainde om haar mentor Paddebloem op te volgen wanneer zij naar de SterrenClan vertrok. Terwijl ze de goudsbloem doorgaf aan haar mentor, stapte er een cyperse kater het medicijnhol binnen."Hallo, Valkpoot!" zei Wilgpoot opgewelt terwijl ze jeneverbessen in een gleuf propte. In haar haast vielen er een paar uit."Waarmee kan ik je helpen?" Valkpoot hief zijn voorpoot op en liet zijn kussentje zien. Het was kleverig van het bloed."Volgens mij zit er een doorn in." sprak hij."Maar ik kan hem nergens vinden." Wilgpoot bestudeerde de prikwondjes van dichtbij."Laat eens zien." Ze likte over Valkpoot's roze kussentje tot ze iets voelde schuren tegen haar tong, tussen zijn nagels."Je ene klauw is te ver uitgegroeid." zei ze."Hij is omgeplooid en prikt in je kussentje." Paddebloem kwam naast haar staan."Hm, ik zie het. Goed opgemerkt, Wilgpoot." prijsde ze haar leerling. Wilgpoot straalde."Zou jij een brei van goudsbloem kunnen maken? We willen niet dat er een infectie optreed. Ondertussen zal ik zijn nagel afbreken. Terwijl Paddebloem in de weer ging met Valkpoot's nagel, hupte Wilgpoot naar het bereidingsveldje. Hier lagen enkele platte rotsblokken waarop ze kruiden kon fijnmalen met de losse stenen die er bij lagen. Ze pakte twee goudsbloemblaadjes en vulde een opgekruld blad met water uit een bijliggende poel. Terwijl ze wat nat op de rotsen spetterde hoorde ze een voldaan geluidje van Paddebloem. Zo te zien had ze de nagel afgebroken. Wilgpoot kauwde de goudsbloembladen tot moes en legde ze op een hoopje op de rots. Daarna deed ze er nog een klein beetje water bij, en legde ze het op een blad."Kom hier, Valkpoot." zei ze. Haar medeleerling hinkte naar haar toe. Ze legde het blad met de goudsbloempulp tegen zijn - nu niet meer - bloedende kussentje en bond er een stevig laagde kleefkruid rond."Loop er niet op." beval ze de cyperse kater."Laat de sappen intrekken en kom bij zonsondergang terug, zodat we het kunnen verversen." Valkpoot glimlachte stralend."Bedankt! Wilgpoot, als jij tijd hebt, kom je dan kijken naar mijn nieuwe broers en zusje?" zei hij blij. Zijn moeder, Varenmist, had de vorige dag succesvol gejongd en had twee katertjes en een poesje op de wereld gezet. Wilgpoot had ze nog niet gezien, omdat zij tijdens de bevalling kruiden aan het verzamelen was bij de grens met de WindClan terwijl Paddebloem de geboorte regelde."Ik heb nu wel tijd, denk ik?" ze draaide zich hoopvol om naar Paddebloem. De lapjespoes glimlachte."Natuurlijk. Ga maar met hem mee." Wilgpoot en Valkpoot trippelden vrolijk pratend het hol uit."Nog iets opgevangen?" vroeg Wilgpoot nieuwsgierig."Roosgloed is zwanger, heb ik gehoord. Taanster en Beerklauw hadden het er over. En binnenkort worden Voskit, Ochtendkit en Zeggekit leerlingen. O ja, ik hoorde Ravenpoot en Klaverpoot laatst roddelen over Wolkpoot, de ouwe schat. Zou ik het tegen haar zeggen?" Wilgpoot grinnikte."Nou, toen ik Paddebloem afluisterde hoorde ik dat de SchaduwClanmedicijnkat Haverpoot zonder kruiden zit. Je weet wel, zijn mentor is laatst overleden en Haverpoot zat nog maar in het begin van zijn training. Wie zal hem nu les geven? Omdat hij zo weinig weet is de SchaduwClan sterk aan het verzwakken. Als ik dat aan een krijger zou vertellen, zouden we ze eens een goed lesje kunnen leren." Valkpoot fronste."Ik dacht dat medicijnkatten zich niet moesten moeien met de problemen van andere Clans?" vroeg hij."Nou, ik wist ook niet dat het gewoon was wanneer leerlingen hun Clangenoten afluisteren!" smaalde Wilgpoot. 'Hoofdstuk 2' Wilgpoot en Valkpoot maakten zich klaar om met z'n tweeën kruiden te zoeken voor in het medicijnhol, wanneer ze zagen dat Kastanjepels en Dauwgloed aan het smoezen waren achter de struiken."Kom op, dit kan nog eens interessant worden! Ik hoop al een tijdje dat ze samen gaan..." zei Wilgpoot dromerig. Zij en Valkpoot draafden stilletjes naar een hoop rotsen, waar ze zich verstopten tussen de klimop en varens die er omheen groeiden."Hé Wilgpoot, als we iets interessants te horen krijgen, geef ik je vanmiddag zwemles. Goed?" Wilgpoot knikte opgewonden en spitste haar oren. Al gauw kregen ze te horen wat Kastanjepels en Dauwgloed te zeggen hadden."...hou al een hele tijd van je, Dauwgloed. Ik wil mijn leven met niemand anders doorbrengen dan jou.." Dauwgloed's ogen werden groot en rond. Ze drukte zich tegen Kastanjepels aan en snorde luid. Wilgpoot en Valkpoot grijnsden net breed naar elkaar, wanneer er een donkere schaduw achter hen opdoemde en er een kuch klonk."Wat spoken jullie hier uit?!" De twee leerlingen draaiden zich geschrokken om toen Beerklauw hen wegsleepte aan hun pels en hen het kamp uitsleurde."Ik heb al te veel vermoedens dat jullie jullie Clangenoten afluisteren wanneer dat niet nodig is." zei Beerklauw streng. En flitste een venijnige vonk in zijn ogen."Het wordt tijd dat jullie gestraft worden. Op dat moment stapten Kastanjepels en Dauwgloed uit de struiken. Er was niets meer te zien van hun gesprek daarjuist, en met een schok besefte Wilgpoot dat het toneel was geweest om hen te pakken te krijgen. De drie krijgers sleepten de weerloze Wilgpoot en Valkpoot naar een verboden stuk territorium, waar de stromen het wildst waren en de rivier het diepst. Daar gooiden ze de twee leerlingen neer op de grond. Wilgpoot piepte bang."Jullie mogen me niets doen! Ik ben medicijnkatleerling!" zei ze wanhopig."Wat dacht je dan hiervan? Paddebloem!" Wilgpoot's mentor stapte tevoorschijn. Er lag een kille, maar des teleurgestelde blik in haar ogen."Wilgpoot. Je bent mijn leerling niet meer. Dacht je heus dat een medicijnkat zich bezig mocht houden met dit soort dingen? Je bent dit pad niet waard. Ga naar het krijgershol. Bouw een familie op." Ze draaide zich om en stapte weg, richting het kamp. Wilgpoot had het gevoel dat de grond weg werd gesnokt onder haar poten, en met maaiende klauwen viel ze in de duisternis."N...nee..." bracht ze uit. Op dat moment voelde ze scherpe tanden in haar nekvel en werd ze met haar hoofd in de stroom geduwd. Het laatste wat ze hoorde was Valkpoot's geschokte gil, voordat haar zintuigen plaats maakten voor ijskoud water, borrelend schuim en het gevoel dat ze een slang had ingeslikt, zodat die zich rond haar longen wikkelde en ze tot moes perstte. Ze opende haar mond in een wanhopige schreeuw, en luchtbubbels borrelden naar de oppervlakte. Nadat ze allen waren weggeëbd, voelde ze de tanden in haar huid weer aanspannen, en even later werd ze uit het water getrokken en op de zanderige, droge grond gezwierd. Haar vacht plakte van de nattigheid, en ze hoorde Valkpoot schreeuwen. Op dat moment verscheurden vlijmscherpe klauwen haar rechteroor. Ze zag de bloeddrupels voor haar ogen vliegen en op de grond landen, waar ze uiteenspatten in plasjes. Het warme goedje stroomde langs één kant van haar gezicht, zodat ze haar oog moest toeknijpen om te voorkomen dat het bloed er in droop. Ze hoord een afschuwelijke, rauwe kreet, en besefte daarna dat die uit haar keel kwam. Ze krabbelde half overeind en half kroop, half strompelde richting een groepje rotsen. Valkpoot! Ik moet... hem roepen!!! ''Ze opende haar mond en wou zich omdraaien om haar medeleerling te roepen, toen ze zag hoe hij hard op de grond werd geslingerd door Beerklauw. Op hetzelfde ogenblik zag ze Paddebloem's, Kastanjepels' en Dauwgloed's vermorzelde lijken op de grond liggen. Beerklauw had hen allen verraden. Wilgpoot's bloed droop nu over haar schouder op de grond. Toen sprong Beerklauw naar haar toe - Valkpoot versuft op de grond achterlatend - en haalde een scherpe nagel over haar flank. Hij maakte een diepe, ragfijne snee, en bloed druppelde in stroompjes op de grond."Wat zou ik met jou doen? Blijkbaar ben je voor nog iets anders handig dan het genezen van je zielige Clangenootjes." sneerde hij."Valkpoot slaat namelijk compleet tilt wanneer ik jou iets aandoe. Wat dacht je hiervan?" hij boorde zijn tanden in haar nek en sleepte haar richting de rivier. Wilgpoot was te suf om zich te verzetten, en even later werd ze de rivier in gesmeten en veranderde haar wereld in een universum van water, verstikkingsgevoel en wanhoop. Het water om haar heen kleurde bloedrood. Toen ze even bovenging om daarna weer kopje onder te gaan, hoorde ze Valkpoot wanhopig gillen. Ze zag een vage, cyperse schim langs de oever hinken, zo snel mogelijk. ''Ik kan mijn Clan niet verlaten!! ''Ze boorde haar zwakke poten in de grond en klauwde zich omhoog. Even later wist ze zich richting een tak te worstelen en klemde ze zich er stevig aan vast."Ik kom, Wilgpoot!" riep Valkpoot terwijl ook hij de tak opklauterde. Zodra hij haar bereikt had maakte de tak een angstaanjagend, piepend geluid en even later brak hij. Door de schok belandden zowel Valkpoot als Wilgpoot in het schuimende rivierwater."Nee, nee, nee!!" gilde Wilgpoot toen ze zag hoe ze richting een diepe, donkere draaikolk werden gesleurd. Valkpoot worstelde woest naar zijn vriendin toe."We zijn RivierClankatten!" mompelde hij zo luid als hij kon."Ja, maar ik kan niet zwemmen!" gilde Wilgpoot. Ze voelde hoe haar achterpoten naar de opgedraaide stroming werden toegezogen. Ondertussen wandelde Beerklauw kalmpjes mee met hen langs de oever."Ik wist al een tijdje dat jullie de twee luistervinken van de Clan waren." zei hij met glinsterende gifgroene ogen."Ik was bang dat jullie dingen te horen zouden krijgen over mijn plan. Mijn plan om die zielige RivierClan die me vroeger met tegenzin had opgenomen toen ik was verstoten, voor eens en altijd te vernietigen. Het werd een gevaarlijk boeltje met jullie twee. Als jullie je mond opendoen over ook maar één van de zaken die ik jullie verteld heb, gaan jullie er allebei aan voor jullie zelfs maar één klank door je keel kunnen wurmen. Begrepen?" Wilgpoot en Valkpoot klemden zich nu vast aan een rotsblok. Ze knikten beverig, ogen wijd opengesperd."Nu is het jullie probleem om te overleven in deze rivier. Jullie zijn namelijk RivierClankatten. Ik ben een zwerfkat. Ik volg geen krijgscode en geen leider." Beerklauw's donkere schim vervaagde in de schaduw van de struiken, en even later was hij verdwenen. Wilgpoot's zwakke poten gleden weg van de gladde zijde van de rots, en ze plonsde weer in het water. Kopje onder zag ze alleen maar troebel, roestbruin pulp en wit schuim van stroomversnellingen en draaikolken. Ze wou sterven. Het gewicht van Beerklauw's bedreiging drukte zo zwaar op haar schouders, ze was geen medicijnkat meer en had net zo min een mentor, en Valkpoot zou net zo goed sterven als hij haar probeerde te redden. Was ze altijd maar een krijger geweest. Dan had ze zich kunnen verzetten. Dan had ze nu dat verscheurde oor niet of de diepe snee op haar flank. Dan had ze hen allebei kunnen redden en zou ze al lang de rivier uitzijn. Ze wou sterven. Opeens voelde ze een gladde vacht langs haar zij strijken. ''Valkpoot? Nee, wacht... die is niet zo groot... ''Ze kreeg een paar scherpe tanden in haar pijnlijke nek geboord en even later brak haar kop door de oppervlakte. ''Ik wil nooit sterven!! ''dacht ze vurig. Ze sloeg met haar poten, op zoek naar vaste grond, en even later krabbelde ze halfdood de oever op. Daar liet ze haar kin op de grond vallen en sloot ze haar ogen. 'Hoofdstuk 3' "Kom op. We moeten naar het kamp." Valkpoot duwde tegen Wilgpoot's schouder. De grijze poes kwam overeind en haalde een poot over haar oor. Het was gestopt met bloeden, net als de snee op haar flank. Valkpoot's poten zaten vol met krassen."Lik je poten eens schoon." beval ze. Valkpoot haalde zijn tong over zijn kussentjes. Toen beide katten klaar waren, liepen ze terug naar het kamp. Daar klonken hoge jammerkreten."Paddebloem, Kastanjepels en Dauwgloed zijn dood!" jammerde Eekhoorntand, een roodbruine krijger. Wilgpoot en Valkpoot deden alsof ze hun ogen geschokt opensperden."En net nadat ze bekend had gemaakt dat ze je zou vertellen haar leerling niet meer te zijn..." fluisterde ze tegen Wilgpoot."Wie moet nu onze medicijnkat zijn? En wie wordt Wilgpoot's mentor?" vroeg ze bezorgd aan Taanster. De slanke leider ging zitten en krulde haar donkere staart over haar poten."Eekhoorntand, jij wordt haar mentor. Je bent een jonge krijger, maar je bent geschikt om een eerste leerling te krijgen. Ik hoop dat jij Wilgpoot's verloren trainingsmanen in probeert te halen. Op de Grote Vergadering voor binnenkort, zal ik vragen welke medicijnkat een van onze kits wil trainen om de volgende medicijnkat te worden." Wilgpoot hoorde alles verdrietig aan. Het gewicht van Beerklauw's bedreiging drukte zo zwaar op haar schouders dat ze het gevoel had dat haar longen nog steeds lagen te verkrampen in die ijzige rivier, maar het feit dat ze niet langer een medicijnkat was, was pijnlijker dan het feit dat de Clan in gevaar was. Ze kon nog zo hard haar best doen om het opzij te schuiven, een medicijnkat worden was altijd al haar droom geweest, en zonder medicijnkat ging de Clan sowieso al ten onder. Een kwart maan was lang, en er was kans dat geen van de drie andere Clans hen zou willen helpen... "Goed. Kijk of je die muis daar kunt vangen, Wilgpoot." beval Eekhoorntand. Ze gebaarde naar een kleine woelmuis die op zaden knabbelde tussen het riet. Wilgpoot knikte en zakte in een wiebelachtige sluiphouding. Trillend stapte ze naar voren. Halfweg knapte er een takje tussen haar poten. De muis keek op, snuffelde en schoot weg. Wilgpoot slaakte een kreet en sprong er achteraan. Terwijl ze de achtervolging inzette, wist ze al dat het haar nooit zou lukken. De muis schoot steeds verder en verder weg, en Wilgpoot was trager dan ze ooit was geweest. Halfweg schoot haar poot in een muizenholletje, en ze sloeg hem om. Sissend van de pijn trok ze hem omhoog en hinkte ze rond, in de hoop een spoor van de muis te zien. Ze knauwde boos en teleurgesteld op haar pijnlijke poot. Ze was al twee manen in training, maar het wou maar niet lukken. Ze kon vechten noch jagen. Valkpoot versloeg haar met gemak, en ook al ging ze er 's nachts stiekem op uit om te trainen; het lukte haar niet. Bij de Grote Vergadering had Eikelsteen, de medicijnkat van de DonderClan, er mee ingestemd om een van RivierClan's kits te trainen. Nu was die koppige, irritante, gemene rotzak van een Sneeuwpoot de nieuwe leerling, en was ze vastbesloten Wilgpoot het leven zuur te maken. Op het moeilijke trainen en jagen na was Sneeuwpoot nog een hindernis voor Wilgpoot, en daarbij kwam ook nog het feit dat Beerklauw haar angstaanjagend aanstaarde wanneer hij maar tijd had. Voor Valkpoot zat het niet veel beter. Sneeuwpoot kleefde dag in dag uit aan Wilgpoot's vriend, was zelfs beter in krijgerstaken dan haar, en maakte haar belachelijk in het bijzijn van de hele Clan. Wilgpoot had maar één lichtpuntje in de verte; Sneeuwpoot was een medicijnkat, en als ze het op Valkpoot had gemunt om hem af te pakken van Wilgpoot, zou haar dat nooit lukken. Zodra Valkpoot en Wilgpoot verliefd op elkaar zouden worden, was Sneeuwpoot's irritante gedoe voorbij. Ze was een medicijnkat, en medicijnkatten mochten geen partners hebben. Jammer genoeg ging Wilgpoot's relatie met Valkpoot ook niet zo goed. Valkpoot kreeg exra training van Beerklauw, en die zorgde ervoor dat hij en Wilgpoot geen seconde tijd met elkaar konden doorbrengen. Maar op een zonnige ochtend kreeg Wilgpoot eindelijk haar kans, en die greep ze met beide poten aan. Het was nog erg vroeg. De zon was net op en spreidde een zacht, koel licht over de mossige grond. Enkele wilgen wiegden zacht heen en weer in de bries die opstak uit het noorden. Wilgpoot had expres een jachtpatrouille gekozen die langs de grens met de SchaduwClan liep; dezelfde grens waar Valkpoot's jachtpatrouille langskwam."Ik ga even daar jagen." meldde ze Sneeuwpoot, die jammer genoeg mee was om kruiden te verzamelen."Je wil spreken met Valkpoot, huh?" hoonde de grijze poes. Wilgpoot verstijfde en draaide zich om."Ja, dat klopt, en jij komt niet tussen onze relatie in!" dat laatste zinnetje klonk hoger dan ze bedoeld had."Oh?" zei Sneeuwpoot met een gemene flits in haar ogen."Relatie? Sorry hoor, maar volgens mij ben ''ik ''hier Valkpoot's vriendin. Waar heb je het over?" ze trok een mondhoek omhoog in een pesterige grijns."Jij bent niets meer dan een verstoten leerling! Denk je serieus dat hij je wil?! Alsof hij zich om je bekommerd! Iedereen zou beter af zijn ''zonder ''jou. Je helpt de Clan niet eens! Wat voor nut heb je nou eigenlijk?" Wilgpoot kookte van woede."Rot op!" snauwde ze. Ze rende de struiken in. Daar bleef ze een tijdje uitkoken. Natuurlijk had ze nut voor de Clan! Toch? Ze begon te twijfelen. Plotseling hoorde ze stemmen. Ze liep richting het geluid en spitste haar oren."...zie je bijna als meer dan mijn vriend, Valkpoot." murmelde Sneeuwpoot, schijnbaar verlegen. Wilgpoot sperde haar ogen wijd open. Hoe durfde ze! Valkpoot klonk onzeker toen hij antwoordde."Maar je bent een medicijnkat..." Sneeuwpoot slaakte een diepe zucht."Onze liefde overtreft Clangrenzen, Valkpoot! Neem me!" Wilgpoot moest haar best doen om niet te kokhalzen van walging. Toch had ze andere dingen aan haar hoofd. Valkpoot hield nog wel een tijdje stand. Wilgpoot trippelde terug naar haar patrouille."Sorry, niks." murmelde ze met gebogen hoofd. Beerklauw gromde en draaide zich om. De rest van de patrouille volgde. Eenmaal terug in het leerlingenhol, waar ze mocht rusten, piekerde Wilgpoot diep over Beerklauw's bedreigingen en Sneeuwpoot's honende woorden. ''Eigenlijk hebben ze beiden gelijk. Ik ben een dwaze luistervink, en heb geen enkel nut. Ik kan niet jagen, niet vechten, maar een geweldige medicijnkat kon ik wel zijn... maar die plaats kan ik niet meer nemen. Een leider of commandant wordt ik nooit. Ik betwijfel het of ik zelfs maar een krijger wordt. Een moederkat? Wie zou mij nou willen, Valkpoot heeft nauwelijks contact met me... ''Ze krulde zich op in haar nest, haar kin rustend op het mos. Opeens drukte een zachte, dikke pels tegen haar flank. Verrast hief ze haar kop op. Spreeuwpoot, een verlegen maar aardige en best getalenteerde leerling kwam naast haar liggen."Ik houd het niet meer uit naast Wolkpoot en Ravenpoot! Ze kibbelen alleen maar... problemen als ik hier kom liggen?" Wilgpoot schudde haar kop. Ze lag in een knusse, beschutte hoek van het hol. Het zou er alleen maar zachter worden met gezelschap, en tegen Spreeuwpoot had ze niets. Hij was altijd aardig voor haar."Ik heb een muis bij. Delen?" Wilgpoot schudde haar kop."Geen honger..." mompelde ze. Ze verborg haar neus in haar poten."Kom op. Ik heb je nog niets zien eten vandaag. Is er iets?" onwillekeurig gluurde Wilgpoot in de richting van de open plek, waar Sneeuwpoot zich slijmerig tegen Valkpoot aanwreef."O. Ik zie het." zei Spreeuwpoot, die haar blik gevolgd had."Gewoon geduldig zijn. Ik weet zeker dat Valkpoot je zal opmerken." zei hij optimistisch. Wilgpoot zuchtte."Spreeuwpoot, denk jij dat ik ook maar enig nut heb voor de Clan?" vroeg ze. Ze durfde hem niet recht aankijken tijdens de vraag."Hm? Nou, ik zal eerlijk zijn. Nee, niet voor de Clan." hij legde een poot op haar schouder."Maar voor mij, voor ''ons ''wel. Je kan altijd bij mij terecht. Vergeet niet dat ik je vriend ben. Dat zal ik altijd zijn. Wilgpoot krulde haar mond tot een glimlachje."Welterusten..." prevelde ze. Ze krulde zich op tegen Spreeuwpoot's warme buik. 'Hoofdstuk 4' ''binnenkort! 'Hoofdstuk 5' 'Hoofdstuk 6' 'Hoofdstuk 7' 'Hoofdstuk 8' 'Hoofdstuk 9' 'Hoofdstuk 10' 'Verhaal 2:' 'Hoofdstuk 1' 'Hoofdstuk 2' 'Hoofdstuk 3' 'Hoofdstuk 4' 'Hoofdstuk 5' 'Hoofdstuk 6' 'Hoofdstuk 7' 'Hoofdstuk 8' 'Hoofdstuk 9' 'Hoofdstuk 10' 'Verhaal 3:' 'Hoofdstuk 1' 'Hoofdstuk 2' 'Hoofdstuk 3' 'Hoofdstuk 4' 'Hoofdstuk 5' 'Hoofdstuk 6' 'Hoofdstuk 7' 'Hoofdstuk 8' 'Hoofdstuk 9' 'Hoofdstuk 10' 'Verhaal 4:' 'Hoofdstuk 1' 'Hoofdstuk 2' 'Hoofdstuk 3' 'Hoofdstuk 4' 'Hoofdstuk 5' 'Hoofdstuk 6' 'Hoofdstuk 7' 'Hoofdstuk 8' 'Hoofdstuk 9' 'Hoofdstuk 10' 'Verhaal 5:' 'Hoofdstuk 1' 'Hoofdstuk 2' 'Hoofdstuk 3' 'Hoofdstuk 4' 'Hoofdstuk 5' 'Hoofdstuk 6' 'Hoofdstuk 7' 'Hoofdstuk 8' 'Hoofdstuk 9' 'Hoofdstuk 10' Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions